This invention relates to systems and methods for personnel training and, more particularly, to supervised or self-administered computer-based training systems that incorporate a learner-constructed response based testing methodology for improved evaluation of knowledge acquisition.
A variety of systems are available for automated learning and training using computers or other personal electronic devices. In current computer mediated learning and training systems, assessment of the xe2x80x9cknowledgexe2x80x9d gained by the user is carried out by, for example, true/false questions, matching (paired-associate) type questions, multiple choice questions, and marking questions. A multiple choice question differs from a marking question in that a multiple choice question has one correct answer, while a marking question has multiple correct answers. The foregoing question formats are not fully effective as learning aids, nor are they reliable in assessing actual knowledge, for various reasons. For example, in a true/false question, a learner has a fifty-fifty chance of answering correctly by guessing; in a four way multiple choice question, the probability of a correct answer through guessing is twenty five percent. Test results thus are not necessarily indicative of actual knowledge.
What is needed, therefore, is a methodology for use in computer based training that provides for improved learning, improved efficiency, and improved reliability in the assessment of a user""s actual knowledge of subject matter.
This invention provides a methodology in which a learner-constructed response is provided in answer to a question presented by the system, the response being evaluated by comparison with pre-defined expected responses and, based upon the evaluation, the system determining whether to proceed to another question or to offer remedial feedback. Such a learner-constructed response based evaluation methodology greatly reduces the potential for xe2x80x9cguess-workxe2x80x9d based correct responses and improves the training process through remedial feedback and advancement upon demonstration of knowledge.
Evaluation of responses involves identification of predefined keyword data pertaining to the subject matter being tested. Examples include passages of text with important keywords (keywords being defined herein to include one or more words, or phrases, or related words and phrases, or synonyms). Multiple choice questions may also include keywords, such that after the learner completes a sequence of reading material or any kind of current multiple-choice, mix or match, true false questions, the learner is prompted to enter answers to xe2x80x9cfill-in-the-blankxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cverbal narrativexe2x80x9d questions (a learner-constructed response). The learner entered responses are compared to standard solutions recorded on the system and remedial actions are provided.
The methodology may be used in a specially designed training system or in cooperation with existing computer based training systems. For every xe2x80x9cchoicexe2x80x9d based question (e.g., multiple choice), for example, the methodology may prompt for a xe2x80x9cuser-constructed responsexe2x80x9d based upon a question that has associated with it all acceptable correct user-constructed responses to this question, the presentation to the learner being designed to include an area or mechanism for capturing a learner response either in the form of text or spoken words. The correct response is recognized if the response matches the keyword(s), e.g., primary/related keyword(s) or phrase(s) and/or synonym(s).
In one implementation, a computer program is provided for implementing a learning system with a learner-constructed response based methodology, the program including a presentation process for presenting at least one knowledge topic to the learner and for prompting the learner to enter a learner constructed response thereto; an evaluation information process for providing keyword data that corresponds to the knowledge topic; and an evaluation process for determining, based upon entry of a learner-constructed response to the knowledge topic, success or failure of the learner to know the knowledge topic, the success or failure being determined by comparison of the learner-constructed response with the keyword data.